Weapons (Payday 2)
In PAYDAY 2, players may carry one primary, secondary, and melee weapon each. A few weapons in the game are also currently only available to non-player characters. The weapons that appears in the live-action media of PAYDAY 2 are not included on this page. Primary Assault rifles Sniper rifles Shotguns LMGs Special Akimbo Pistols Secondary Pistols Submachine guns Shotguns Special Melee Weapon mechanics Weapon statistics are taken from the following sources: * The in-game inventory screens * The PAYDAY 2 Weapons Spreadsheet * The PAYDAY 2 Melee Weapons Spreadsheet Displayed statistics The following statistics are displayed in the inventory screens: Total ammo The maximum ammunition reserve the player can hold for this weapon at any time. This includes the rounds in the magazine, i.e. / means that the player may carry up to rounds and there are rounds in the magazine (this does not mean a total of 180 rounds). Any improvements to the magazine capacity do not allow you to carry more ammo; this will only allow you to reload less often. Damage The amount of damage dealt in a single hit. Each enemy has his own head-shot damage modifier while some are resistant to body damage. Shotguns shoot a number of pellets instead of a single bullet and any single pellet landed deals full listed damage. Damage from multiple pellets hitting the same enemy will not stack. Accuracy High accuracy reduces weapon spread while low accuracy results in bullets flying randomly from where the gun is aimed. Thus, higher accuracy increases effective range of the weapon and helps with ammo conservation while lower accuracy increases the chances of missing and wasting ammo. Accuracy is improved while aiming down the sight or the scope. This, however, takes time, reduces the field of vision, and slows the player down. Excluding boosts from skills, accuracy is capped at for shotguns and for rifles (except for the M308 which is capped at ) . Stability Stability reduces recoil. Each shot shakes the weapon and affect player's aim temporarily. The lower the weapon's stability, the more it is a problem and the more time player must adjust their aim while shooting or wait for the weapon to stabilize. Stability is less important in weapons with low rates of fire. Stability is capped at for rifles, for shotguns, not including boosts from skills. Concealment Higher concealment reduces the player's detection risk, thereby increasing the amount of time NPCs and cameras need to detect the player. An increase of one point of concealment decreases detection by more than one point unless the concealment value is already very high. Detection risk has its maximum and minimum levels and can be additionally affected by armor and skills. Obviously, this stats is only important on stealth heists. Concealment is visually capped at for all weapons, barring any boosts from skills and attachments but the actual (unseen) value can exceed what is shown in the inventory screen. Threat When firing at enemies, they sometimes dive for cover instead of returning fire. Higher threat increases the chance of this. This is useful when trying not to get overwhelmed, but can make it harder to actually hit enemies. Threat does not affect the chance of making an enemy surrender, nor does it affect one's ability to control civilians. Rate of fire Rate of fire determines how quickly a weapon fires during automatic fire, expressed in rounds per minute. Higher rate of fire contributes to more damage per second, but combined with low stability makes for more problematic aiming, which in turn can offset effective damage output and waste ammo. The rate of fire of semi-automatic weapons, such as most pistols, is additionally restricted by how fast the player can click, so its benefit depends on the player and weapon. Undisplayed statistics The following statistics are used in the game but not displayed in the inventory screens. Reload time The time it takes to reload a weapon varies, and is modified by skill bonuses and whether or not a given reload is considered to be a tactical reload (see below). In the infoboxes on individual weapon pages, and below, the reload time is given as tt / ee when tactical reloads are available, the first number being the tactical reload time and the second being the empty-chamber reload time. Typical reload times * Pistols, with the exception of the Deagle and the Bronco .44, have a reload time of 1.4 / 2.1-2.2 seconds. * SMGs have the largest range of reload times, from 1.51 / 2.48 seconds (CMP) to 3.3 / 4.3 seconds (Kobus 90). * Assault rifles range from 2 / 3 to 2.8 / 3.9. Tactical reloads Magazine-fed weapons (be they external magazines, such as automatic pistols and assault rifles, or internal magazines, such as Reinfeld 880 and the Locomotive 12G shotguns, but not revolvers or belt-fed LMGs) can do what is called a "tactical" reload. This is a reload done before the weapon has completely run out of ammo, leaving the chamber loaded when changing the magazine. This eliminates the need to manually charge the weapon, saving about a second over the reload time with an empty chamber. The manual charging of the weapon is visible as an extra animation after the new magazine is inserted. Interrupting reloads Reloads may be interrupted by briefly sprinting (unless you have the Mastermind's Kilmer skill), executing a melee attack, or switching weapons. Interrupting the reload of a shotgun with an internal magazine (e.g., the Reinfeld 880 and Locomotive 12G) leaves you with a partial reload and the ability to fire immediately. For these weapons, besides the means described above, you may also interrupt the reload by briefly holding the left mouse button. This does not immediately fire the weapon; you need to click the button a second time to fire. Skills affecting reload time The following skills can reduce your reload time for particular weapons: *SMG Specialist (Ghost tier 3) increases SMG reload speed by 35%. *Shotgun CQB (Enforcer tier 4) increases shotgun reload speed by 50%. *Gunslinger (Mastermind tier 5) increases pistol reload speed by 50%.(Applies to Akimbo pistols also only in the 11-6-14 Beta.) *Kilmer (Mastermind tier 5) increases assault rifle and sniper rifle reload speed by 25%. Additionally, acing the Kilmer skill allows one to reload weapons when sprinting. Falloff range Shotguns deal full damage out to a certain range (that varies for each shotgun) and after that damage falls gradually to zero at the shotgun's range limit. For example, the Raven shotgun deals 100% damage out to eight meters, falling to zero damage at twenty meters. Combined with most shotguns being inherently inaccurate (unless modified for a high-accuracy build, of course) these ranges severely limit a shotgun's effectiveness against distant targets. Once a projectile's damage reaches 0%, it effectively ceases to exist - hits will not register at all. Flechette and AP Slug special ammo types will increase the falloff range as described on the Ammunition page. Critical Hit Critical hits are shots that deal several times the damage a shot normally does. There are two separate ways to trigger a critical hit: a headshot and a RNG-based Low Blow hit. The damage multiplier that comes from the critical hit is dependent on the enemy type. Most regular enemies receive about 2.5x damage for headshots; special enemies such as Cloakers and Tasers receive about 4-5x normal damage. On Death Wish, the critical hit damage multipliers for all enemies are reduced. Shots to an enemy's head will always be critical hits. Shotguns fire a number of pellets with each shot; if any single pellet hits an enemy's head it will do full headshot damage to that enemy. (If more than one pellet hits the enemy, no extra damage is done.) The fourth perk Helmet Popping for all decks increases your headshot damage by 25%. The skill Low Blow provides up to a 30% chance for any shot fired by the player to be a critical hit. Critical hits from Low Blow and headshots are stacked multiplicatively, allowing massive damage to be dealt a single headshot that also triggers Low Blow. Suppression Suppressor (a.k.a. silencer) barrel extensions and suppressed barrels reduce or eliminate the chance that NPCs will detect shots fired. Normally, the detection radius for a suppressed weapon is 0 meters (undetectable), though some weapon shots can be detected up to 1 meter away. Firing modes There are two firing modes in the game: full-auto and semi-auto. In full-auto mode, the weapon is able to shoot continuously by holding down the fire button. In semi-auto mode, each click of the fire button fires one shot. If a weapon is not locked to one of the two modes, the player can switch between the two modes by pressing v on PC. The player's HUD will indicate which firing mode is the player's weapon currently using. Weapons with the Auto Fire mod equipped are locked to full-auto mode. Weapons with the Single Fire mod equipped are locked to semi-auto mode. A select few firearms in the game are capable of switching modes, though the fire mode locks are not available to them. If one of a weapon's mode indicators appears red, it means that the weapon is incapable of using that mode, be it locked to a single mode by default or via an attachment. Armor Piercing Capability Certain heavily armored enemies, such as Maximum Force Responders and Shields have protective equipment that made them bulletproof to most attacks from the front. Note that despite their appearance, Bulldozers do not in fact have armor in a game-mechanics sense and instead have a huge number of hitpoints coupled to a huge headshot damage bonus. Weapons that can pierce the bulletproof armors are shotguns with AP Slug ammunition equipped and sniper rifles. These weapons can also pierce thin walls and damage enemies behind them. Several skills and perk will also give normal weapons a chance to pierce bulletproof armour to do damage: * Ghost's aced Silent Killer, which gives a 15% chance to pierce armor when using a silenced weapon. * Ghost's aced The Professional, which gives a 15% chance to pierce armor when using a silenced weapon. * Rogue's final perk Killer Instinct, in which will gives a 25% chance to pierce armor for all weapons. All of these bonuses stack additively, giving a possible 55% chance to pierce armor. In general, the reduced damage of silenced weapons (and/or limited ammo pools of those weapons which can be powerful despite fitting a suppressor) limits the combat effectiveness of using such a setup against MFRs as simply aiming for the head remains approximately 4x more efficient. Ammo Pickup Rate The Ammo Pickup rate affects how many bullets will be replenished in a single ammo pickup (Ammo pickups are small ammo boxes dropped by enemies when they die). The OVE9000 Saw has an ammo pickup rate of 0, meaning it can never replenish any ammo from ammo pickups. The Walk-in Closet Perk increases the ammo pickup rate for all weapons to 135%, while the skill Fully Loaded Aced increases it to 175% of the normal rate. The perk and skill do NOT stack, Fully Loaded will simply overwrite the Perk. Non-player weapons There are several weapons seen in the game but are not available anywhere for the players. Examples of these include: Heckler & Koch UMP45 The UMP45 can be seen wielded by members of the GenSec Elite SWAT units introduced in the Death Wish update. These SMGs deals somewhat less damage compared to a CAR-4 rifle, but nonetheless more powerful than the standard Compact-5s wielded by the regular blue SWAT which makes them dangerous in large numbers. The UMP45 has a See More Sight attached to it. In the Shadow Raid heist, the Murkywater PMC units also brandish UMP45s as their standard-issue SMG. Non-player modifications There are also several modifications seen in the hands of a few enemies during gameplay but are not available anywhere for use by players. Examples of these include: Cloaker's Compact-5 The Cloaker's Compact-5 has a few unique modifications, which include a vertical foregrip and a unique suppressor. Despite having a suppressor, shots fired from this weapon are not suppressed. Black Bulldozer's IZHMA Shotgun The IZHMA 12G used by Black Bulldozers used to carry a custom drum magazine unavailable to players, and allows the Bulldozer to shoot for longer without reloading. The IZHMA 12G with the drum magazine has since been replaced by a regular version of the weapon, but now fitted with an unobtainable solid stock. GenSec Elite SWAT Team's JP36 The JP36 used by the GenSec Elite SWAT Team has a white digital camouflage, similar to their uniforms, and carry a unique sight (EOTech Holographic Hybrid Sight). Metropolitan Police's Bronco .44 The Bronco .44 revolver used by Metropolitan policemen and female FBI Agents has an unobtainable laser mounted on the trigger-guard. The laser module strangely uses the model of the Flash Hider. Murkywater Guard's Eagle Heavy The Murkywater's Eagle Heavy is a reskin in total black. Gangsters' Mark 10 The Mark 10s used by the gangsters have integrated tactical light mounted near the trigger guard. These tactical lights are visually and locationally different to the Assault Light, which is mounted to the right side of the weapon. NPCs' Reinfeld 880 The Reinfeld 880 shotgun used by NPC shotgunners have an integrated tactical light on the pump. Trivia . Note the empty magazine.]] *Most PAYDAY 2 weapons were modeled after airsoft products, and thus have some minor differences from the real iterations of said firearms. ** The 2 most notable are on the Kobus 90 and Cobra. *** Kobus 90: Below the magazine feed is a BB receiver. *** Cobra: The gun has a rail under the barrel. This is NOT seen on the real-life variant (Skorpion Vz. 61.) of the Cobra. Airsoft Cobras have the rail. *One of the most notable traits of the in-game weapons is the lack of actual bullets in their magazines, unless included as part of a magazine mod model. *There are several technical errors present in the many weapons available in the game. This is probably because of lack of thorough knowledge on real-life firearms on the developers' part, or for gameplay purposes. Weapon-specific goofs can be found on their respective pages. **It is unclear in what manner are Barrel Extensions attached to the muzzle of most shotguns in the game as none of the available weapons of that type have barrel threads, be they external or internal. Several other specific weapons also cannot be silenced in real-life, like the Deagle, can be fitted with a suppressor in-game. **Man-portable light machineguns are specifically designed with recoil dampening and ergonomy in mind, and thus are capable of being sighted. Also incorrect is the weight-imposed movement speed penalty of these weapons as several other firearms in the game are equally, if not more bulky, can still be carried around like normal (a prime example is the Thanatos .50 cal). Only certain weapons based on general-purpose machineguns such as the Buzzsaw 42 and Brenner 21 are known to be heavy. **Long Barrel mods on most weapons actually reduces damage instead of increasing it. Conversely, several Short Barrels also increases this stat, despite the shorter barrel length not providing the spin time for a projectile to achieve terminal velocity. **Grenades launched from launchers does not have a minimum arming range. * The Tactical Pistol Light used to be exclusively used by law enforcers on their Chimano 88 pistols and was unavailable to players. After Update #40, the mod was available to players. * The Alpha Mauler is currently the only Event melee weapon in the game. * Very few weapons in PAYDAY 2 retained their real names. The ones that did retain the original's name, alternative designation, or nickname wholly or partially are the following: **The RPK was based on the real-life Russian lightmachine gun of the same name. **The R93 was based on the Blaser R93 LR S2. **The Gewehr 3 was based on the Heckler & Koch G3, with "Gewehr 3" being the written out form of G3. **The M1014 was based on the Benelli M4 Super 90, M1014 being its US Army's designation. **The Uzi was based on the IMI Uzi. **The Ak 5 was based on the real-life Ak 5, the Swedish version of the FN FNC. **The Swedish K was based on Carl Gustav m/45, Swedish K being one of the real weapon's nicknames. **The The Judge was based on the Taurus 4510PLYFS, a "pocket-sized" variant of the Taurus Judge. **The UAR was based on the Steyr AUG A2. AUG stands for Armee Universal Gewehr, which when translated into English stands for 'U'niversal 'A'rmy 'R'ifle. **The Chicago Typewriter was based on the Thompson SMG, the in-game name being one of the real weapon's nicknames during the Prohibition and Depression Eras. **The Patchett L2A1 was based on the Sterling submachine gun, with its in-game name being based on the British Army's designation of the Sterling Mk.2 series. **The Buzzsaw 42 is based on the Mauser MG 42. The "buzzsaw" in its name came from one of the MG 42's real-world epithets: the "Hitler's buzzsaw". **The Nagant was based on the Russian Mosin-Nagant rifle. Category:Gage Weapon Pack 01 DLC Category:Armored Transport DLC Category:Weapons (Payday 2) Category:Gage Weapon Pack 02 DLC Category:Gage Sniper Pack DLC Category:Gage Assault Pack Category:Big Bank DLC Category:Hotline Miami DLC Category:Gage Shotgun Pack DLC Category:Gage Historical Pack Category:Community items Category:Event items Category:DLC (Payday 2)